happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother
Honey, I Shrunk my Own Brother is a Specy Spooktacular episode. In this episode, Josh accidentally shrinks John on Halloween Night. Starring *Josh *John Featuring *Sluggy *Sniffles Appearances *Olympia *Quacks *Pinkie *Coney *Lumpy *Bleechy Plot Josh is seen buying an astronaut suit as a Halloween costume with John, who is buying a cupid costume. Josh, upset about his costume being too big for him, decides to drop by Sniffles' house to go trick-or-treating with him later. He enters Sniffles' house and sees him inventing a giant raygun of some sort. He asks Sniffles what it is. Sniffles says it's a shrink ray, and Josh gets excited to see it in action. Sniffles puts a boulder under the shrink ray, and Sniffles pushes the "on" button. The shrink ray shrinks the boulder into the size of a pebble. He throws the pebble through the window. Josh gets amazed, and wants Sniffles to shrink his costume slightly, as it is too big to wear. Sniffles presses the button, but the gun aims up a bit and blasts John, shrinking him to the size of a pebble. Josh freaks out, and tells Sniffles to fix this. Sniffles says he will be able to fix the dilemma tomorrow. Josh carries John outside, and they decide to still go trick-or-treating, even though John is the size of a pebble. He stops in the middle of the street to tie his shoelaces. Meanwhile, Sluggy is seen slithering along, when he sees John on the ground. Sluggy exposes his teeth in a smiling manner, and slithers over to him. John turns around and sees Sluggy about to eat him whole. He screams, and runs away. Sluggy decides to chase him. Olympia is seen walking on the sidewalk, when he sees Sluggy slither past him. She laughs, until Sluggy slithers onto her. She screams, and runs into the street, where a truck, driven by Lumpy, hits her. Lumpy sees a can in the road and swerves to avoid it, making him crash into Quacks and Pinkie, who were holding hand and nub together while trick-or-treating. Josh sees John climbing a tree, with Sluggy slithering up the tree, too. Josh freaks out, and gets out a slingshot and fires at Sluggy. Sluggy eats each pebble Josh fires at him, and keeps slithering up the tree. Just as he is about to eat John, Josh smashes him with a rock. John laughs at Sluggy's demise, and jumps onto Josh's shoulder. Bleechy cries over Sluggy's fate. However, John starts growing way over his standard size, and ultimately crushes Josh to death. Freaking out, he gets naked, paints himself brown, and climbs the tree to look like a bear instead of a chipmunk. Sniffles fires the laser at John, and puts him in a jar, who tries to get out of the jar by banging on the glass. Before the episode ends, Sniffles trips over a rock and cracks his skull. Deaths *Olympia is run over by Lumpy. *Lumpy crashes into a house. *Quacks is crushed by Lumpy's truck, while Pinkie is impaled by cans that fell out of Lumpy's truck. *Sluggy is smashes by a stone. *Josh's back is crushed by an oversized John. *Sniffles trips over the stone Josh used to kill Sluggy. Trivia Some of the HTF's were wearing Halloween costumes were: * Pinkie was dressed as the ghost with the long hair from The Ring. *Quacks was dressed as an orange octopus. *Olympia was dressed like an Olympic runner. *Josh was dressed as an astronaut. *John was dressed as a cupid. *Bleechy was dressed as Princess Leia from Star Wars. *This is the second time Quacks is seen in love with Pinkie. The first was in Cheese and Quackers. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Size change episodes